poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Engineer (class)
Engineer An Engineer expands their technological ability to machinery larger then a Poke Ball. They create their own equipment to better help them through the world. They can modify the Pokedex, improve PC abilities and even create vehicles. It is through the Engineer that technological advances are made. The inventors of the Pokemon world need to find ideas somewhere, while traveling the world many new machines can easily come to mind. Cross Classing Type Ace: Engineer, 12 STR (You must choose Steel for Type Ace) 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Engineer Gifted Features 'Pokedex Modifications' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Pokedex Effect: You may alter the pokedex Radar to work at a greater range. You may alter that value from anywhere between a 5m radius to a 50m radius. The pokedex can also identify how many wilds the radar detects and which direction they are. 'Mech Arm' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Arm Effect: You now have a mechanical arm you can wear over either your right or left arm. Add 2 points to your Strength stat. The Mech Arm has extending poles that can support the Arm’s weight when you are getting tired. The arm weighs 40 pounds. Engineer Engineer Features Engineer Features 'Cut' Prerequisites: Engineer, Sharp Arm, a pokemon who knows Cut Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: A trainer or pokemon Effect: Use the Move Cut. Add your INT modifier as if it were your Attack stat. 'Hacker' Prerequisites: Engineer, 20 INT Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You can access any information on any computer and make the computer do whatever you want, as long as the computer is capable of the thing you want it to do. If an encrypter wishes to contest hacking, they must have at least 20 INT. If they do, they must roll higher than you do on 1d20. If they succeed, you may not use whatever you tried to hack into. 'Mega Punch' Prerequisites: Engineer, a pokemon who knows Mega Punch Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A trainer or pokemon Effect: Use the Move Mega Punch. Add your INT modifier as if it were your Attack stat. 'Poke Ball Arm Cannon' Prerequisites: Engineer, Launcher Attachment (800) Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Mech Arm Effect: Your Mech Arm can now fire Poke Balls, to send out your own or capture wilds. When firing any Poke Ball at a wild, subtract 12 from the Poke Ball’s capture rate. Also the Poke Ball deals 1d8 damage to the wild that cannot be reduced by Defense or Special Defense. 'Raft Arm' Prerequisites: Engineer, Buoy-Propeller Attachment (800) Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Mech Arm Effect: Your Mech Arm is now buoyant and has a compartment that reveals a propeller. In water, you can move 3 meters per second. 'Rock Smash' Prerequisites: Engineer, a pokemon who knows Rock Smash Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A trainer or pokemon Effect: Use the Move Rock Smash. Add your INT modifier as if it were your Attack stat. 'Rock Throw' Prerequisites: Engineer, a pokemon who knows Rock Throw Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A trainer or pokemon Effect: Use the Move Rock Throw. Add your INT modifier as if it were your Attack stat. 'Scanner' Prerequisites: Engineer, Scouter Attachment (2300) Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Any pokemon. Effect: You can see a percentage when you look at a pokemon that represents how much of its total HP it has remaining. 'Sharp Arm' Prerequisites: Engineer, Blade Attachment (560) Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Mech Arm Effect: Your Mech Arm now has an extendable blade. 'Slash' Prerequisites: Engineer, Sharp Arm, a pokemon who knows Slash Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A trainer or pokemon Effect: Use the Move Slash. Add your INT modifier as if it were your Attack stat. 'Vehicle Builder' Prerequisites: Engineer, 5 Engineer Features Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Items. Effect: You may build a vehicle using the following price guidelines. Your GM will determine how quickly you make the vehicle. Name the vehicle whatever you’d like. Build it to look like whatever you’d like. Power Source: Man/Pokemon Gas Electric Price: Free 400 780 Passenger Count: 1 2 3 4 Each Additional Count Price: 250 400 650 1000 750 Vehicle Size: 1-2.9 square meters 3-5.9 square meters 6-10 square meters Price: 2340 9840 20140 Vehicle Type: Land Water Underground Sky Price: 1000 2650 7550 16750 For Vehicle Type, you may combine the prices to combine the capabilities and have any combination of the Vehicle Types. For the vehicle’s HP, pay 1 for every 1 HP you’d like it to have. Your vehicle cannot have more then 4,500 HP. It is up to you and your GM to determine when your vehicle is out of power based on what your final product is. Category:Capture Specialist Advanced Classes